Apocalypse
by AllenWalker1018
Summary: The world has gone to hell. Most humans are dead, creatures called Akuma live only to kill humans. Allen and a lot of others live on a compound made a few years back. (Yaoi) (Cross x Allen)
1. Chapter 1

**AN**: **started watching this while watching a zombie show. Firefly is a old tv that belongs to. J.J Abrams I think. Just so you know. Dont own that or dgm obviously. The plot of this story is the only thing that is mine.**

The compound was made up of two large buildings, an old shopping mall and a hospital. Why the two buildings were so close no one knew but it was rather convenient now. The buildings and some land around it were surrounded by large concrete walls to keep invaders out. Invaders, they came in two forms, other people trying to take the compound over for its security or resources, or the creatures that now over run the world. Now the creatures weren't zombies, mindless undead roaming around looking for a meal.

No the creatures were called Akuma, they didn't kill for food, they simply killed because it was their nature. You would be lucky if they simply just killed you off. If you ever saw the show Firefly, the weaker Akuma were a lot like the Reavers in it. However the stronger ones were smarter and much more dangerous. They were the ones you hoped to never ever want to run into. They would torture you first, play with you, make you beg for death then deny you that death until they got bored with you. That's when they would finally kill you but not in a pleasant manner.

Walking through the mall part of the compound a young white haired male deftly dodged the people roaming the place. Many people were staying on the compound making a living the best they could. Most had housing outside the mall scattered on the land but spent most of the time in the mall trading and conversing with others. The white haired male wasn't there to trade or converse with others however. He had a specific reason in mind to be in the mall, that was that go to the theater.

Pulling open one of the doors to the old theater the male made his way up to the second floor where someone had made an apartment long before the world had gone to hell. There was where the main man who had started the compound could be found. The apartment, despite the time it had been abandoned was in rather good shape, clean and as best cared for as possible. It was mainly one large room with a living room, dining room and kitchen within it. There was a bedroom with an attached bathroom off to the side. It was easy to forget you were in an old run down mall in that apartment.

Allen, the white haired male walked into the bedroom to find the red headed leader sitting in bed with his back against the headboard smoking. Pretty much how Allen often found the man. Pulling off his long leather coat Allen dropped it on the couch in the room undoing the messy bun his long hair was in. The bun was a lot messier than usual so it took Allen a minute to get the hair tie free. The man on the bed watched Allen work to brush his knotted hair out with his fingers.

"Here idiot. This might work better." Allen quickly caught the brush that was tossed at him with hair tangled around some of his slender fingers. Untangling his hands he sat on the couch brushing his hair out starting from the ends of his hair working his way up. "You look like hell."

"Thanks. We got attacked by some raiders. Nothing Kanda and I couldn't handle though." Allen commented still brushing his hair all of it laying over one shoulder. He wasn't looking at the man on the bed instead he was watching his work with his hair.

"I see. Find anything?" The man, Marian Cross asked as he put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the nightstand closest to him. The question made Allen pause his work with the brush removing it from his hair looking to Cross.

"Nothing good. Next time I want to go to into the city. " Allen resumed brushing his hair.

"City is off limits. You know that." Cross said in a stern voice moving so he was sitting on the edge of the bed facing Allen on the couch. The cities usually were over run with raiders so Cross had long since forbade anyone from going into the city. Not even the hunters which was what Allen and Kanda were. Hunters were the ones that defended the compound or went out in search of supplies which was what Allen and Kanda had been doing.

"Kanda and I can handle the city. I don't want to go that far. Just to the hardware store." Allen stated standing up dropping the brush onto the couch now that his hair was tangle free.

"Why the hardware store?" Cross sometimes really couldn't figure Allen out.

"Hardware stores often have a gardening section. I want to see about getting some seeds. Fruits, vegetables, things like that so we can plant food. We are barely getting by and we have a lot more mouths to feed. And we need to start preparing for winter since hunting is near impossible during that season." Allen said as he walked over to Cross picking up his pack of cigarettes off the nightstand opening it up to see that Cross only had two cigarettes left. "While I'm out I'll see about finding you some more cigarettes. This is the last pack."

"I don't recall saying you could go to the city." Cross huffed watching Allen set the pack back down on the nightstand.

"I'm going whether you say yes or not. I don't plan to starve to death. Now, may I use your shower?" Allen asked as he had gotten some blotches of dirt on him from his fighting earlier and Cross' apartment was the only place in the mall with hot water for showering. The hospital did too but it wasn't in Allen's best opinion to show where strangers could walk up on him. The showers in the hospital were communal, several showers in one room all open and exposed.

"Fine yeah. You're filthy so be quick about it." Cross waved Allen off so Allen walked away heading to the bathroom closing the door behind him. Allen stripped off his black sleeveless shirt, leather pants and boots off. Turning on the shower Allen stepped into the water when it was warm enough. Allen washed the dirt off with the lavender body wash he had in the shower quickly before washing his hair. Showers were a wonderful luxury that people didn't get to often indulge in. Even Cross limited his showers since getting water for the compound was hard sometimes. After his short shower Allen walked back into the bedroom with only a towel wrapped around his body since his clothes were too dirty and he didn't want to ruin the nice shower he had just had. He wanted to keep the nice clean feeling for a little longer


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: yay new chapter! Im glad to see it seems to have two fans already! So there is some poorly written sucking in this so yeah... oh there are other pairings in this but its mainly a cross x allen story.**

"Enjoy the shower?" Cross asked with a grin as he watched Allen sit on the couch again and started brushing out his wet hair to make sure it didn't tangle up again.

"Yes. It was really nice thanks." Allen braided his hair tying it off so it would stay out of the way and tangle free for now.

"The shower has a price you know~." Cross smirked clearly hinting at something. It was common for people to barter for resources like water and such. Especially Cross who was rather stingy about what he had for himself.

"Not right this second please... I just got clean..." Allen begged softly as he looked to Cross knowing the price Cross wanted for the shower. It was always pretty much the same price any time Allen asked for something.

"So let's compromise~." Allen studied the man who was smirking at him. Sighing softly Allen stood up walking over to Cross before kneeling on the floor between Cross' legs reaching out to undo his belt and pants. Freeing Cross' already half member Allen started to stroke the base of Cross' long thick member as he sucked on the tip dipping his tongue into the slit making Cross groan in his throat. Cross gently gripped Allen's hair pushing on the top of his head trying make Allen take more of him into his hot, wet, skillful mouth. Being the nice lover he was Allen cooperated taking more of Cross' member into his mouth sucking on it using his tongue to massage it as he did. Over time Allen took all of Cross' length into his mouth setting a slow pace as first before sucking harder and faster swallowing and humming around the flesh stopping to tease the tip grazing it with his teeth or the slit with the tip of his tongue. It was clear Cross was reaching his limit by how he was gripping Allen's hair, panting just a little, and was thrusting into Allen's mouth as much as he could. With a grunt Cross released deep inside Allen's mouth leaving the younger no choice but to swallow all Cross had spent.

Pulling away from Cross' member Allen wiped his lips standing up in front of Cross. Cross redressed himself watching Allen walk over to his closet pulling a white button up shirt out of it dropping the towel to the floor pulling on the overly large shirt. The shirt was so much bigger than Allen's slender figure because it was Cross' shirt and Cross was much larger than Allen. The man was a good few feet taller than Allen and a whole lot of muscle. Allen had muscle too. Just not as much as Cross. Not that that meant Allen was weak, his figure was most definitely misleading. Once he had the shirt buttoned up Allen walked to the other side of Cross' bed crawling under the covers. It was very common for Allen to stay in the same bed as Cross. They were lovers after all. Smirking in amusement Cross turned laying in bed again pulling the covers up over him as well before he pulled Allen close wrapping his arms around him.

"Uh-uh. Go change." Allen reached behind him trying to push Cross away. He could feel Cross' belt buckle press against him and it was cold and uncomfortable. Huffing a little annoyed at how easily the brat could have his way Cross climbed out of bed changing into some pajama bottoms before getting back into bed holding Allen close once more. Both soon fell fast asleep Allen held securely against Cross' chest. Sitting up quickly in bed the next morning Allen was breathing heavily and was covered in sweat, the results from a nightmare. Placing a hand over his heart Allen closed his eyes focusing on calming himself down. The memories were still so vivid even after so many years. All thanks to the damn nightmares he had most nights. Cross stirred a little in his sleep rolling onto his back grumbling but not making any sense.

Climbing out of bed Allen got changed pulling on his coat and boots he gave the sleeping red head one more glance before he left the apartment and mall all together. Making his way over to the hospital Allen looked to the dim sky. The sun hadn't even started to rise yet. Of course Allen knew his hunting partner was already awake as well.

The hospital was sort of split into two parts. The first few floors were used for it's original intended purposes as a medical facility but the rest of the floors were used as a sort of housing for hunters. The people of the compound had thought ot only fair that those who kept the compound safe and running deserved decent housing. Allen had a room in the hospital but he mainly only used it to store his weapons and clothing, not to sleep there.

Allen grabbed his bow, arrows and sword form his room. Silent weapons were much better since it was bad to alert your enemies where you were. Stealth allowed one to pick off the enemies one by one without being seen or hopefully injured. After grabbing his weapons of choice Allen went off in search of Kanda.

Kanda was in his room meditating when Allen knocked on his door. He had been waiting for his "slow" partner so he was already ready to leave. Without saying a word kanda left his room walking past Allen. Used to this Allen said nothing as he followed Kanda out of the hospital and towards the single exit to the compound. The exit was really an underground tunnel way that had an opening about a mile outside the compound. There was a large underground room that led to the tunnel, it was for defensive purposes really. The tunnel in the large room was rather narrow so if enemies tried to break in only about two at a time could enter the room allowing the hunters in the entry room to pick them off one by one so the hunters didn't get overwhelmed by the enemy's forces. But if there were hunters in the tunnel it could cause some issues. That's why only two hunters at a time were allowed in the tunnel at a time and they left a few feet between them so they weren't tripping over each other should they need to fight or retreat.

"So I plan to go to the city today. Is that okay with you?" Allen asked as he jumped down into the large underground room with Kanda right behind him. Kanda scoffed as he landed behind Allen standing up dusting himself off.

" Does the General know?" The "General" who Kanda was referring to was Cross. Everyone called him General because he was actually ex military and he ran the compound like a General would...well sort of. Cross was the one who usually gave the hunters jobs to do outside the compound.

"Yes I told him. Said I was going whether he was okay with it or not." Allen replied hopping down to the next level where the gate was. Kanda gave his usual 'che' response signalling the end of that conversation. Despite the darkness Allen had no trouble traversing the tunnels that were laid out like a maze to get enemies trapped in since he had traveled the tunnels for years and had even helped build them. He had been in the compound longer than anyone except for Cross. The two hunters traveled in silence since talking was dangerous outside the compound. Outside the walls enemies could be anywhere so hunters had to always be on guard and do their best to keep the element of surprise on their side not the enemy's side.

**an: the part from the hospital down I had actually ended up accidently deleting so I had to rewrite it. Some parts are better tha. The original and some arent. Sorry if any of it is unclear. I was pretty pissed off about having go rewrite it... **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I dont really have a lot to say about this chapter...**

The two hunters managed to make it into the city without getting caught by anyone or anything. The hardware store wasn't too far into town luckily enough. Neither had it been picked clean by raiders. Seems the raiders didn't see the value in seeds and such. Allen was thankful for that. He was in the gardening section stocking up onwhat fruit, vegetable and herb seeds there were as kanda was gathering supplies that could be used to do some repairs around the compound. The two hunters gathered what supplies they wanted before meeting up at the center of the store.

"You good Moyashi?" Kanda was ready to head back. It was best to stay outside of the compound for as little as possible. Allen nodded signalling it was time to go. They had no trouble getting out of the city but half way back to the hidden gate they ran into a problem. There was a small horde of Akuma cutting off their path so they had to hide in the woods to wait until the horde moved on and they could continue home. Allen and Kanda were sitting leaning against different trees a few hours later still waiting for the Akuma horde to move on. They seemed to intend to stay there for a while so Allen and Kanda had to either wait them out or try to sneak around them. It was safer to just stay put and wait the Akuma out so that's what the two hunters agreed on.

Sadly they were stuck overnight and sleeping outside left they rather exposed so they had to sleep in shifts to prevent them from getting killed in their sleep. Well they had agreed to sleep in shifts but Allen didn't bother to wake Kanda up to take over. His insomnia allowed him to stay up all night with no trouble. It was his fault they were stuck there overnight since he was the one who had wanted to go to the city. So to make up for that he let Kanda sleep through the night. It was only fair. Besides Kanda was an even bigger asshole when he was tired.

The next morning Kanda woke up before the sun really had a chance to rise. Allen was busy roaming around right near their 'camp' picking fresh herbs to take home. Some had medical uses and others just made good spices. Kanda didn't bother questioning why Allen hadn't woke him up. Standing up Kanda looked to check on the Akuma. It looked liked they had cleared out an hour or so ago. Now that it was safe to head back Kanda pulled Allen from his harvest so they could leave.

Waiting in the underground room of the compound was Cross and two hunters clearly awaiting Allen and Kanda. Allen knew Cross was rather pissed off, well his expression said it all. Seeing Allen and Kanda return the two hunters left but Cross stared glaring at Allen.

"Kanda leave us." Cross ordered his tone leaving no room for argument. Not that Kanda would argue or even want to stay. Kanda hoped up onto the same level as Cross walking past the angered General climbing the ladder out of the room.

"Cross-" Allen started to explain himself but was cut off by Cross.

"I told you that the city is off limits. Do you have any idea what it was like when you didn't return last night? Don't do that shit again." Cross growled before turning his back to Allen leaving. Sighing Allen went up into the compound shortly after Cross did. Since Cross was clearly angry with him Allen took the seeds he had gotten to an open grassy area he could start a garden in after he had dropped his weapons and coat off in his room in the hospital. Allen spent most of the day building a garden. He ended up falling asleep in the grass around dinner time. All the hard work and the heat from the sun had easily put Allen to sleep.

When Allen woke up a few hours later he didn't find himself in the field where he had been working. Instead he woke up to the ever welcome sight that was Cross' bedroom. Curling up in the bedding Allen closed his eyes relaxing. Even though Cross was mad at Allen he still cared for Allen. Well it was actually BECAUSE he cared for Allen that he had gotten so mad. Last night Cross had been so afraid that Allen had gotten hurt and that was why he hadn't made it back. Of course Cross would never show his fear.

Cross watched Allen sleep from the couch where he sat smoking. Yes, last night he had feared he had lost Allen. Allen was the only thing left in the world that Cross cared for everything else be damned. How they had ended up in such an... intimate relationship Cross couldn't really remember. Most people in a normal society would probably disapprove of their relationship since Allen was only 22 and Cross was 40 and Cross had known Allen since he was 4 years old.

They had met when Mana and Allen had wandered into a small house looking for some shelter for the night. Cross had already found the same house before Mana and Allen had entered. Of course the two groups didn't trust each other at first and had stuck to opposite parts of the house and Mana had kept Allen very close to him. Of course Allen was too young to understand why Mana didn't trust the other man in the house so when Mana had turned his back on Allen for just a second Allen had wandered off through the house. Allen peeked his head into the back room where Cross was sitting at a table smoking. Cross looked to Allen out of the corner of his eye when he caught the boy peeking in at him.

"Hey kiddo I don't think your dad wants you roaming around by yourself. You should go back." Cross said a little dull as he watched the kid stare at him with a child's curiosity.

"What's that?" Allen asked softly as he pointed to Cross' hand. Cross looked to the cigarette he was holding between two fingers. It was not too surprising that Allen didn't know what a cigarette was.

"Its a cigarette. They are bad for you though so don't ever smoke them. If you could even fond them..." Cross put out what was left of his cigarette watching Allen walk up to him.

"If they are bad for people why do you smoke them...?" Allen asked purely out of curiosity as he stared up at Cross innocently. Cross sighed as he stared back at Allen. He couldn't possibly be mean to the kid.

"Because it calms me down. Its hard to explain to a kid okay? Now really you should get back to your dad." Cross tried to shoo Allen away but the kid was too curious for his own good.

"How does it calm you down if its bad?" Was Allen ever going to stop asking questions?

"It just does."

"Allen! I told you to leave him alone." Mana scolded as he walked up to Allen picking him up. Allen whined as he was lifted up. He was curious about the stranger so he wanted to stay and talk to him.

"He was just curious." Cross said looking to Mana. Mana's response was cut off by Allen's stomach growling followed by Mana's stomach growling as well. "There's some food over in the cupboard. Its not a lot but its better than nothing." Cross pointed over to a set of cupboards. Setting Allen down Mana walked over to the cupboard to look at the food. When Mana turned around he found Allen climbing into Cross' lap and Cross looked unsure what to do.

"Allen what are you doing?" Mana moved to pick Allen up out of Cross' lap but Cross held up a hand signaling it was okay as he watched Allen sit in his lap reaching up to play with some of his long red hair. Cross didn't seem dangerous so Mana decided to relax just a little. While Cross was held hostage by Allen Mana worked to make them some food. Really all there was was canned soup and since there was no power they ended up eating cold soup.


	4. Chapter 4

"Cross? Hey Cross. Marian." Hearing his first being called in a worried tone snapped Cross out of his thoughts. Before him stood a concerned Allen.

"What is it?" Cross leaned back in the couch putting up his guard again. He didn't like people being able to read his emotions. Though Allen always seemed to be able to read no matter how hard Cross tried to keep him out.

"I was calling your name... You seemed lost in thought. What were you thinking about?" Allen asked softly as he reached out gently stroking Cross' hair. Cross decided not to answer. Instead he pulled Allen into his lap one hand on the back of Allen's neck kissing him deeply. The soft gasp that escaped Allen out of surprise allowed Cross to slip his tongue into Allen's hot wet mouth. Exploring Allen's mouth earned Cross a few soft moans from Allen who happily kissed Cross back. Allen knew Cross was avoiding his question but as soon as Cross started massaging his member through his pants Allen didn't much care anymore for the question. Lacing his fingers into Cross' long red hair Allen rolled his hips trying to get more of Cross' touch moaning a little louder into the kiss.

"Marian..." Allen moaned breaking the kiss as he tilted his head back in pleasure as Cross had undone Allen's pants freeing his now hard member and was stroking it in slow long movements. Allen gasped again as things quickly escalated, Cross had moved them so Allen was flat on his back on the couch. As soon as Allen was down on the couch Cross started stripping him kissing him hungrily on the lips and neck making Allen moan and grip the couch tightly. It didn't take long for Cross to finish stripping Allen. He would have been done sooner if he hadn't been constantly attacking Allen's lips and neck. When Cross tried to get straight to preparing Allen he was stopped by a foot on his chest holding him back. Cross put a hand on Allen's foot looking down at him.

"What?" Cross asked even though he could easily remove Allen's foot from his chest but there was no real reason to. Clearly Allen had something to say so he would hear him out. Cross wasn't a cruel lover so if Allen wanted something he would at least consider it.

"Your clothes. I hate when you leave them on... It's weird when I'm naked and you leave all your clothes on..." Allen whispered staring up at Cross. Allen wouldn't be so bothered by Cross leaving his clothes on if it was one of those times they were doing a quick one somewhere outside the bedroom. But in the apartment Cross always stripped him and would try to leave his own clothes on and Allen didn't like it. It felt rather impersonal to Allen, like Cross didn't really care to be intimate with Allen, like he was only in it for a good quick fuck. Cross couldn't say no to the look in Allen's eyes. Sighing Cross lifted Allen up who wrapped his arms and legs around him. Cross carried Allen over to the bed setting him down with his head on the pillow before he stood at the side of the bed stripping down. He joined Allen on the bed leaning over him again.

Gently pressing three fingers to Allen's lips he watched his young lover take them into his mouth licking and sucking on them. Allen's breathing was a little heavy in anticipation and excitement as he stared up at Cross with half lidded lust filled eyes. That expression always managed to excite Cross, it made Allen look so exotic. When Cross' fingers were as well coated as they could be Cross gently pulled his fingers from Allen's mouth. His hand traveled down between Allen's legs one finger pressing against Allen's entrance before slowly pushing it inside of Allen.

Allen let out a groan of pleasure as he felt Cross' finger slowly slide into him. He was used to the feeling by now, they had done such things plenty of times so it wasn't a foreign feeling. The feeling actually made him more excited as he knew what was to come soon. After Cross' finger rested inside of Allen for a minute he started to move it slowly inside of Allen starting the stretching process. He watched Allen moan and writhe underneath him in pleasure as his finger pressed against Allen's sweet spot again and again. Cross gently added a second finger stretching Allen more. Soon Cross was stretching Allen with three fingers leaving Allen a panting moaning mess. Allen couldn't form any real coherent thought, he could only pant and moan Cross' first name as he gripped the bedding tightly. Without warning Allen suddenly cried out in pleasure arching his back as he released on himself. Carefully Cross pulled his fingers out of Allen when the younger one started to relax into the bed panting softly.

"That was quicker than usual. Guess you're more sensitive than usual since it's been a little while." Cross commented as he sat giving Allen a moment to calm down. Last thing he wanted was for Allen to pass out in the middle of them having sex. If Allen did pass out that would really suck because Cross would not continue as he wasn't into fucking unconscious people.

Allen didn't dignify that with a verbal response. Instead he simply glared up at Cross a little. He didn't need Cross pointing out how easily he had been brought over the edge. He had been to busy and too tired to actually have sex with Cross lately. It was the first time in over a month that he was actually letting Cross touch him so intimately. Not to be cruel to Cross or anything he simply hadn't wanted to fall asleep on Cross in the middle of their intimacy.

Gently Cross held Allen's legs by the back of his knees before lifting Allen's legs up placing them over his shoulders as he lined himself up with Allen's entrance. Allen let out a moan as Cross slowly pushed inside of him making him feel oh so wonderfully full.

"Ah~ Marian~" Allen moaned rolling his hips a little when he had adjusted to Cross' size. He rolled his hips to non-verbally ask Cross to start moving. There was no way Cross wouldn't want to start thrusting in and out of him. And Cross did not disappoint Allen as he started to pull out almost all the way before gently thrusting back into Allen hitting his sweet spot dead on making Allen cry out in pleasure. Allen gripped Cross' arms as he moved his hips to make Cross' thrusts. Slowly Cross started to thrust harder and faster. As Cross increased his pace and power behind his thrusts Allen's moans grew louder and more frequent due to the overwhelming pleasure ue was lost in.

"Damn kid. Still so tight~" Cross groaned out as he gripped Allen's hips as he lifted Allens hips up more allowing him to thrust deeper inside Allen. Allen couldn't form any coherent thought to really respond to Cross. His mind was completely fogged over in pleasure.

"Ah...mm...nng. M-Marian... c-cant... Pl-please..." as he writhed in pleasure under Cross gripping the red heads arms tighter as he moved his hips in an almost desterate manner.

"What Allen? What do you want?" Cross asked as he thrust harder into Allen who almost screamed at the pleasure. Allen's hands left Cross' arms to grip and pull at the bedding as hard as he could. It was a better alternative than scratching the hell out of Cross' arms.

"Pl-please... touch me...so close..." Allen panted out opening one eye a little to look up at Cross out of the corner of his eye. One hand left Allens hip to gently grip Allens weaping member. As Allen had so beautifully begged for Cross stroked Allens member. Allen whimpered and moaned as Cross stroked him knowing he couldn't last much longer.

"Marian!" Allen cried out, his body tensing up as he came releasing all over himself and Cross a little as well. Cross groaned as he felt Allen tighten around him he only got in two more thrusts before he released deep inside of Allen moaning his lovers name. Cross caught himself so he didn't fall in Allen who he would most definitely crush if he did. When he had caught his breath Cross pulled out of Allen who whined softly at the lost. However Allen hummed happily as Cross pulled him close wrapping his arms around his slender waist. Resting his head on Cross' chest Allen closed his eyes listening to Cross' heart beat and breathing as he wrapped his leg around one of Cross' legs sort of.


	5. Just Authors Note please read

**AN: Sorry this is only an Authors Note. After re-reading this story i decided there is too many typos and plot holes to continue it. So I plan to re-do it so the story line will be different and hopefully still be good. It will still be Cross x Allen it just wont be based in the compound... I apologize for such a long wait but I had been stuck plot wise with the story anyhow. So starting over is the best option I think. I will get to work right away and hope to repost the first chapter soon. I just plan to replace these chapters instead of leaving this horrible story up and just start a whole other one...**


End file.
